


whoops. didn't mean to do that.

by crimson_hue



Series: minecraft men are taking over my life [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hacking, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_hue/pseuds/crimson_hue
Summary: hacking, when you get down to it, is not hard.so he's not too sure why everyone is having trouble hacking into the dream smp after the admin practically dares the hacking community to get in.seriously, it's not that hard.at least, that's what tubbo_ tells himself after he manages to get in.
Relationships: NONE.
Series: minecraft men are taking over my life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080929
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	whoops. didn't mean to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmm,,, im back on my bullshit. tubbo apologist first human second.

tubbo_ is seven when he first pulls up a screen and 'cheats.' he was alone, and scared. what else was he to do? the admin of that world had long since abandoned it, leaving him on his own. 

he now knows that even if he had died on that server, he would've respawned on a public server. 

but instead, his seven year old self dug into the code and changed it. he was certain he'd be instantly kicked, or sent to that void that he used to be warned of. and yet nothing happened. 

hacking was like a special skill, one you don't realise exists till you do it. tubbo_ had been certain he couldn't do it due to his dyslexia, and yet he managed! surprisingly. 

so, he continued practicing. got to the point where he was able to completely detach his code to the original world. 

when he joined a public server, they never bothered to check his server of origin. it's his own little thing that he waits for people to notice, but no one has yet. 

at least the no original server has made transporting his data so, so much easier. tubbo_ hopped server to server, never staying for too long. it was easier that way. 

the max he allowed himself to stay was six months, and that was when he met the captain. 

the captain was honestly one of the nicest people tubbo_ had come across on his journey. he didn't want to leave, and once he noticed that, he immediately fled. 

every now and then he'll see a poster of himself, if the captain asking people if they've seen him. he leaves those servers quickly, because he's not sure if the guilt will ever leave. 

he wants to see the captain, but he can't risk getting attached again. he isn't sure if he can handle watching a wonderful world slowly falling apart. 

if two weeks of staying in a server when he gets word of a server called "dream smp."  
dream is a rising star in the minecraft community, so when big names like philza, technoblade, and others started joining more people started paying attention. 

as far as tubbo_ had seen, it was a normal community, like a neighborhood. he didn't see what all the fuss was about. 

then dream went and made a post practically inviting hackers. 

hell, he let fundy join, that dude was notorious for creating and messing with code. it was a normal brag, just left in chat of a server. 

@dream: hackers are welcome to try, our security is way too good.  
@hender: that's just asking for trouble dude  
@joajsj: my gods, the waves that are about to come lmaooooooo  
so, like an ordinary person, he began his five day plan to hack into the dream smp. 

listen, the man was practically asking for it. plus, even if he did get stuck in the void, he knew how to get out by this point. 

there wasn't much to loose, so tubbo_ began paying close attention. 

step one, get close to people with dream smp listed as one of the servers they can join. not emotionally close or anything, just physically close. 

that's when he finds karl jacob passed out on a bench. 

of course, tubbo_ moves him into his temporary house and starts making some hot soup for the poor dude, but he still took his chance to dig a little into the dream smp code. 

see, there's two types of information that follow you when you go into a new server. 

type one is your personal data, what you look like, personality, what makes you, you.  
type two is different. it's more of your server history. 

that server history lists all the servers you last joined, and sure enough, karl had his home server listed as the dream smp. 

he calmly looks at the server information, and writes it down before closing the code. it's not like he's violated karl's rights or anything, but that is available to everyone. 

it's a safety percaussaion, to recognize if someone could be dangerous. some hardcore servers have people who murder for fun. while the respawn system is good, on hardcore systems it can seriously fuck up one's code. 

he had learned that all from the captain! tubbo_ checked over his notebook while consulting his older notebook. it has a bit more sloppier handwriting, but he's been fixing it up as he gets older. 

when karl wakes, the teenager waves goodbye to him with a smile and tells him not to sweat about it.  
so on the man goes, and tubbo_ continues. 

the second step is viewing more of the code. he takes the bit that he got from karl and uses it to learn about what he can do to access the server. 

each day more people talk about the growing list of failed hackers, and people putting money for help to get friends or family out of the void. 

tubbo_ takes a few of these jobs. this is where he meets a man named Sam, who explains that he's technically allowed on the server already, but wants to give it a try. 

"are you trying to get on the server?" he asked. the teenager had halted in his typing as he looked to the man with the creeper mask. "yeah, but it's more because i've heard there might be a prize." 

sam chuckles, and puts his hand on his neck. "there is! hence why i'm trying to do it. dream has a good chuckle seeing me fail." 

tubbo halts. "is he watching us?" he questioned, typing faster. it's not there's anything wrong with admins, it's just that he doesn't find the idea of the practical god that he's trying to fool watching him. 

"ah, yeah. sorry, does that make you uncomfortable?" sam looks guilty, so the teen shakes his head. "i'm just caught off guard, that's all." 

tubbo finishes the line and then pulls down the side screen. "okay! pull up your menu and you should be able to disconnect." 

sam thanks him, and tubbo gets some good money for his troubles.  
only three days later does his messages ping from one awesamdude, asking for some help getting out of a void.

it takes a few more deep dives before he's able to finally feel comfortable in his plan. tubbo can easily get out of the void if anything goes wrong. 

he pulls up the server list, and enacts his plan.

he hovers over the join button. 

tubbo_ joins the world and expects to see the void. only to see lush grass and spruce trees climbing for the sky. he feels wind brush against his face, and stares at his hands. 

holy shit. 

he did it. he actually managed to join the dream smp. 

tubbo_ has joined the world.  
@dream: what the fuck 

oh shit. he joined the dream smp. tubbo basically just joined one of the most well known players personal server.  
he hacked into it. oh mojang, this is how he dies. 

@tubbo_: whoops. 

there's a crack and then a man in a absolutely ugly hoodie appears infront of him. "oh bollocks." slips from his mouth, and he realizes that he's standing before the dream, owner of the dream smp. 

well, balls. 

"how did you join? how did you- you're like sixteen how the hell?" for an admin, he's awfully surprised. seriously, mans asked for it. 

however, tubbo_ didn't have the system helping him transfer his information, so he had to do that all himself. 

he held up his hand, and then passed out.

when tubbo woke up, he found himself in a very warm bed. not to say he didn't have a bed at his old house, but being that it was on a public server, resources weren't the best. 

he remembers the folding incident. tubbo_ shudders despite the warm sheets. he can hear faint talking, so it's probably time to force himself to face the music. 

sitting up, he looks at his surroundings. the teenager finds himself in a house, and the floor is made of crafting tables(?). there's faint talking as he moves his legs over to touch the ground. 

there's four doors and a stairway to an upstairs. there's chests next to him, and as much as he'd enjoy snooping around, he's pretty sure that he's already left a bad impression on the admin of this server. 

what kind of idiot just passes out after hacking into the most popular server! this wasn't his first time hacking, yet he made such a rookie mistake. 

as he does with all his little experiments, he starts fishing out his notebook to write his experience down. 

only he can't find it. he pats himself down, confused. tubbo leaps out of bed, patting himself down. where was his bag, surely it had it in there. 

he finds his satchel tucked safely under the bed, and starts rummaging around in it. the bag isn't that big, how did he manage to lose his journal? it doesn't help that his older one is missing too. 

he's getting a bit desperate at this point, since that journal had a few pictures of him and the captian. plus, a note from the box he was left in. 

it's then that one of the doors opens, and dream himself comes into the room while the teenager is rummaging in his bag. 

"are you looking for this?" the man asks, and tubbo's head snaps up to him. the masked man holds up two journals, and he's pretty sure he might cry from relief. 

nodding his head, he stays where he is. there's a chance that no matter how calm the admin seems, he might be upset tubbo got past his defenses. two more people join the admin, standing in the room. 

the mask stares down at him, and he slips his bag on. "uh, um. sorry about hacking past your uh,, firewall. i really didn't think it was going to work! it was such an easy work around if you really thought about it and i was like that they'd certainly cover that." he keeps rambling, rubbing at his elbows as he crosses his arms. 

there's a silence, and then his brain catches up to his mouth. before he can start apologizing however, there's wheeze from the dude on the left of dream. 

sapnap, if tubbo remembers correctly, clutches of his stomach and starts laughing. 

the scary, frightening mood is scattered. 

dream sighs, and looks over at sapnap. "it wasn't even that funny." he says. this only makes the other man wheeze even harder. 

"he straight up insulted you! he really said that your defenses sucked! can we keep him?" the man cried, clutching at his friend's sleeve. "i'll even show him the ropes! i'll take care of him, feed him-" 

"he's not a dog sapnap!" 

this causes the other man to start laughing too, but at least he tries to hide it. 

dream whirls onto the other guy. georgenotfound, if he remembers correctly. "george!" 

"it's just, look at his face! he looks like a lost puppy!" so, that's directed toward him, tubbo. rude. 

"i'm not a lost puppy!" tubbo shouts, face red. of course this server is full of weirdos! he should really disconnect here and now, get it over with. 

"anyways!" dream practically shouts after another round of laughing by the two men. he really hopes that dream at least looks composed. 

"since you managed to get in, you can collect your prize! to stay here on the dream smp!" 

tubbo waits. and then plays with his shirt. "is that uhm,, it?" 

sapnap collapses to his knees, and laughs even harder than before.


End file.
